Young Shadows
by ShadowBunnyTheContour
Summary: Shaffy and Shabby are not the best brothers. They fight alot, got in to stupid arguments, pull childish pranks. Until one day the puppet had enough and decided to use some magic to resolve their problems. CONTAINS ABDL CONTENT (INSPIRED BY TEDDYBEARTY'S ART)
1. The beginning

I'd like to thank teddybearty for giving me permission to make a story out of her amazing work You should check her work: u/4134000/TeddyBearTy

Mari, Shaffy, Shabby, the perfect trio. The three were always ostracized for their looks.  
It was a hard for time for them growing up. But with each other at their side they got passed. They grew up together, as they grew older they pulled pranks and learned magic. After dropping out collage they moved into a small apartment where they had to constantly fill jobs just so they can stay. It stayed like this for a couple of weeks until Mari got a full time job as an entertainer at Freddy Fazbear pizzeria. And Shaffy and shabby getting a job at a local mall.

The trio where finally able to live a stable life. But like any other sibling the shadow bros got into fights. So much that Mari considered it as a daily routine. And today was just like any other day

The shadow where at it again, Getting in each other's throat. The apartment becoming nothing more than mayhem of loud noises. Mari groaned, as he laid in his room, blocking his ears with his hands hoping to block the noise but to no avail.

You see there was this one little disadvantage the apartment had, and that is only having two bedrooms, so Mari had to sleep in a present box, which is surprisingly bigger in the inside. And to put insult to injury his little box shaped room laid perfectly in the corner of the living room, exactly where the shadow bros war of argument occurs.

Mari pressed his face against a pillow trying to block his sound. Suddenly the room was filled with silence, followed by a loud slamming of a door. Mari removed his face from the pillow and slowly peeked out. And was greeted by an empty living room. The puppet sighed "what on earth I'm gonna do with these two idiots" he said to himself "but it can wait tomorrow" closing the box lid he soon fell asleep .

The puppet awoke to the soft chirping of the birds, slowly singing their soft melody. Peeking his head out of the box he was greeted with an empty living room, signifying the two bros where still asleep. Leaving his box he slowly floated towards the bathroom, taking a quick bath, and cooked him self a small breakfast of bacon of eggs. Eating his breakfast he immediately left the apartment and left to his job.

Mari was an entertainer/gift giver at prize corner who's station was ironically a giant gift box. "Here you little one" the puppet said giving a small brown haired child a soft Freddy plush. The child happily took the toy, his eyes filled with joy as he happily showed the toy to his mother.

Mari softly chuckled to himself, as he watched the kid happily play with his toy. This was the highlight of his job, getting to see children's face light up with joy as they made unforgettable memories at the pizzeria. "What you laughing at mister bright cheeks?" a masculine voice said. Tuning his head he saw a light blue rabbit, with a red tie gently leaning on the box, a cheeky grin on his face. "Nothing of your concern" the puppet simply replied, his eyes still fixated on the children. "It feels good to make children smile isn't it" the bunny remarked, the puppet simply nodded, content smiles on they're faces as they watch the children happily roam around the room, either eating pizza, or playing with their friends.

Suddenly a loud wail could be heard. Quickly inspecting the room, Mari found to source of the wails to be a small child fighting with another kid with a toy

The puppet quickly floated out of his box and slowly floated towards the children but felt an arm holding him back. Turning his head he found the light blue rabbit holding him back by his ankle "what's the big idea blue!?" "Just stand back and watch" was all the rabbit said. Curiosity was drawn all over the puppets face, he wanted to help the kid but something about the rabbit's calm face held him back.

Mari sighed and sat back down, blue better be right about this. Quickly after the load wails ceased. Turning his head Mari saw the two kids no longer fighting but actually playing together. He was plain confused "that the good about children, you know" "they might fight over small things, but when that's all said and done, they become friend again" he said with a smile on his face "it's just like me and Bonnie" he added.

"If only shaff and shabb were kids, maybe it'd be easier to resolve their fights" the puppet thought to himself until it hit him, "what if they were kids again?" it was physically possible, and with all his knowledge in magic he just might have the right spell. And with that in mind a mischievous smile slowly grew on Mari's face as he chuckled slowly. "You okay there pal ?" The light blue bunny asked, concern written on his face

Later that night the puppet returned to apartment with multiple bag in hand, he entered the apartment and laid the bag beside the door before closing it behind him. There laid the two brother, carelessly watching tv on the couch. He slowly crept towards the two shadows "hey guys I have to show you something" getting the attention of the bear and rabbit they turned their head to see Mari floating slightly above the coach "what is it that you want to show?" Shaff asked. The puppet held out fist and opened it revealing some sort of purple dust in his hand. Taking a deep he blew away the dust towards the two shadows covering them in purple smoke "what is this supposed to do?" Shabby asked as his answers where soon answered as he slowly blacked out and fell to the floor "the hell" the purple bear stood from his seat but started but soon blacked out and fell to the floor beside his brother

Mari sighed a breath of relief "and I thought this was gonna be difficult" he said to himself "now for phase two" retrieving the bag he pulled multiple mysterious objects, as the two unconscious brothers began to slowly shrink 


	2. The agreement

Shaffy groaned as he awoke to a painful headache. Lifting his head he was greeted by multiple white bars, looking past the bars he found himself in some type of nursery?

With a pastel blue wall covering the wall, inspecting the area he found multiple strange items, from a large rocking chair, to a changing table.

The bear sighed, how on hell did he got here? Turning his head he found his brother, unconscious with a blanket covering him. But something was different about him. That didn't matter right now they have to escape right now.

Pulling the blanket he gasped, as there laid a young shabby with a infantile garment wrapped around his waist. He laid there in shock, but if he's, then he must be also. Looking at himself he himself was also wearing the same infantile garment

"What the fuck happened last night?" He asked himself, and pondered there for a moment until it hit him. Mari "THAT JERK!" He scowled, tightly gripping the bars of the crib. Shaffy took a deep breath accumulated all of his anger into a single breath before breathing out, returning to his once calm self

Mari was negotiable man he's sure they could talk something out, but first he needed to puppet's attention, simple enough. He took a deep breath and "MARI!" He yelled with all his might causing his brother jolt up form his lil nap

Mari floated inside the room with a bottle in hand "shabb, shaff" he greeted with a bright smile "glad to see you both awake" Shaffy simply growled at the humanoid creature. "Now shaff, can't you just give this a chance?" He tried to sympathize with the bear "GIVE WHAT A CHANCE !?" "AND WHY AM IN THIS STUPID DIAPER!?" He added trying to rip of the taps of the diaper with his chubby hands but to no avail

"Well if you really want to now" Mari said as he lifted the two out of the nursery to the living room "but first, breakfast" he set the bunny and the cub on the sofa before leaving to the kitchen, leaving the two to themselves

Shabby sat there amusing himself with his toes while Shaffy sat beside him arms crossed. Mari really went all out with his dynamic plan, the entire apartment itself was babified, soft carpeting, pastel colored walls, toys scattered everywhere, everything. And this did nothing but agitate him more.

Unlike his brother who seemed to be okay with the fact that his entire life was turned around. "Why the hell are you so calm about this" the cub questioned grabbing his brothers attention who redirected his focus from his toes towards his sibling

"I dunno, I just thought to myself, maybe this is a second chance" the cub sighed "well that's stupid, there's no such as seconds chances, the world is a cruel place that doesn't care for weakling like us" he crossed his arms and sat there sulking waiting for a certain magical being to return with his morning meal

After waiting there for what felt like an eternity to the cub, Mari finally returned with the their breakfast and placed it in table in front of them. Their breakfast included two jars of baby food and a bottle of milk for both of them. Shaffy's face scrunched up in disgust at sight of the mush, but he was hungry so it was either this or nothing.

"So spit it out, why did you turn us like this" Shaffy demanded as Mari opened the jar and grabbed a spoonful and feed Shaffy who hesitantly accepted before finally accepting it and with Shaffy eating he could finally tell his story "well you see" he said before grabbing another spoonful and giving it to Shabby who happily accepted it "I noticed that your fights began happening more often, and your reasoning became more ridiculous, so if you two act like children I guessed I should treat you like one" he grabbed one final spoonful to shabby before closing the empty jars and giving each of them a bottle and left to clean up.

Shabby happily grabbed the bottle and began suckling while Shabby reluctantly held the bottle in his hand, giving it a second thought before tossing it elsewhere

After cleaning up Mari came back to the living room and sat on the couch across the two. silence filled the room as Mari and Shaff stared at each other silently.

Shaffy finally decided to break the silence "you know we can't stay like this forever" "yeah, we have to go back to our jobs" Shabby exclaimed, entering the conversation. "Well after a week of our little experiment you can go back to your normal lives, and if you change your mind, you can go back to this simpler any time" the puppet explained "so what do you say?" He held out his hand, waiting for a response. Shaffy pondered on this for a moment before finally shaking the puppets hand "Deal"

"Good" Mari rejoiced "now that we got that settle, it's time we head out" "head out?" the two asked tilting their heads in confusion "well I didn't buy enough items, I mainly focused on the aesthetics, I need to buy more stuff for you guys, like more diapers, some clothes, and so much more and it's good for you two to get some fresh air" he lifted the two into his arms and headed out "this is not gonna end well" Shaffy exclaimed, expecting for the worst

FINALLY, got this finished

Been procrastinating a lot, and I mean A LOT


	3. Trip to the mall

"It's time for us to head out" Mari exclaimed holding the two in his arms as he carried them down the apartment complex and laid them in the baby seats Mari prepared earlier, before sitting in the driver's seat and head off

Mari happily hummed a little tune, making sure to drive slowly as to not harm the boys.

Shabby happily kicked his feet in the back, pure excitement erupting from his smile, unlike his brother to was strait up quivering in fear.

Shabby quickly took notice of this "hey, what's the matter shaff?" He asked snapping the cub from his thinking "why wouldn't I, we're going out in public" he exclaimed "and what if someone we know sees us? They would never let us live it down" Shaffy added. "You overeating, today's Tuesday, most of our friends are at work and wear going to a baby store, so the our chances of meeting someone are impossible" Mari replied entering the conversation "yeah! You've got nothing to worry" shabby exclaimed in total agreement to the puppet. Shaffy groaned, even with the reassurance he was nervous.

Suddenly the car came to a stop and Mari left the driver's seat, opened up the back seat and carried the two into his arms and went inside the store

Mari pulled out a cart from the row provided and placed the two brothers in it seat before finally heading out to the diaper aisle

The humanoid happily took his time, strolling slowly through the aisle. Even in public Shabby didn't loose his enthusiasm. Even though store was meant for babies the thought of being caught did not leave Shaffy's mind, "don't be stupid shaff, why would anyone you know be in a baby store?" The cub thought to myself all the while his face grew brighter from embarrassment

"How are you two holding up?" Mari asked grabbing shabby's attention "all fine!" The bunny replied with enthusiasm meanwhile Shaff was caught up in his thoughts "what your hhh thinking about there shaff?" The humanoid grabbing the cub's attention "nothing" he replied "maybe he's thinking about his crush" the bunny teased, making his brother blushed "of course not! Don't be stupid" shaff said rolling his eyes. "Come on, admit it" the bunny insisted "i said no" Shaffy repeated with a hint of anger in his tone "Shaffy's got a crush, Shaffy's got a crush" shabby repeatedly teased which only made Shaffy's face grew brighter. Mari chuckled at the two and decided to join In "Shaffy's got a crush, Shaffy's got a crush"

Every word that came from the two's mouth only agitated shabby more, tears slowly forming in his eyes "I SAID NO!" He yelled as tears slowly flowed from his eyes. Shabby and Mari instantly regretted their action and guilt soon found its way inside of

them. Shaffy was always the strongest one between them, even as a baby, but shabby never expected for him to be hurt so easily.

"I'm sorry shaff, we didn't mean it to go so out of hand" Mari apologized lifting the cub out of his seat and laid him over his shoulder while slowly rubbing the Cub's back "yeah, me to" shabby said lowing his head in shame "I hope you can forgive me" the bunny added. Soon the cub's cries turned into small hiccups and using his fists he wiped away the remaining tears and Mari placed him back in his seat. "Don't worry, we're almost done" the puppet reassured patting the cub's head and moving to the clothes aisle

After what felt like hours of trying out different clothes from overalls, onesies, shortalls, shorts, shirts, long sleeved, and so much more, but after all the changing they where finally done.

But instead of heading of heading toward the check out Mari took a detour towards an aisle filled with plushie, stuff toys, and more.

"What are we doing here?" Shaffy groaned, he just wanted to go home, hate it as he must, he wanted to go back to his soft crib and let his mind wander elsewhere "we'll since you've been so cooperative today, I decided you deserved a reward and as an apology for making you cry earlier" Mari replied patting the cub's head "now go ahead, pick anyone you want" he added. Shaffy directed his gaze towards the aisle's shelf and was mesmerized at the endless possibility.

Shabby sighed and held his head low, what was he thinking teasing his brother? shabby felt a hand placed on his head and looked up to see Mari placing his hand on the bunny's head with a smile on his face and bent down to bunny's eye level "aren't you gonna pick a toy?" He asked and shabby was flabbergasted "but why? I was so mean to shaff" he said, his tone filled with guilt. And to that Mari replied "that may be true, but it's obvious that you didn't meant for to go so far and it's easy to tell that the guilt has been torturing you" shabby thought on this for a moment "and the past maybe important and without we won't have a future, but it's important we make up for that" Mari added

"Are you sure?" The bunny asked once more and the humanoid simply nodded. The bunny then turned his head towards the shelves and choose a plush carrot, half his size and happily snuggled it. Shabby was looking around something he deemed interesting until something out place grabbed his attention. Pulling it from the shelf he grabbed a plush shark with big round eyes, with small blush marks under both of its eyes and with a grumpy expression and immediately fell in love with it and hugged it tightly "are you decisions final?" The puppet asked and got a nod from the two and with they headed to the check out counter

Mari choose an empty counter and got all the thing paid for and headed out towards their car. He placed the two shadows into their car seat, plushes in hand and loaded everything in the trunk before entering the drivers seat and drove of

But before going home going home they decided to take another detour "where are we?" The two asked "the ice cream parlor" the puppet replied exiting the drivers seat as the words "ice cream" entered their ear shot, their face instantly lighted up with joy.

Mari opened the back seat and unbuckled the two from their seat "but you have to leave your toys in the car" the two agreed and left their plushes in their seat before being lifted up by the humanoid

They entered the parlor and was greeted by a line, thankful it wasn't that long so it wouldn't take long, so they fell in line and awaited for their turn.

They where finally at the front of the line, but before the attendant could take their order, Mari could one the two brothers shifting in his arms, he turned his arms to find Shaffy shifting uncomfortably "what the problem" he asked the cub pulling him closer "I-I have to pee" the cub said in a low voice, making sure only Mari could here. With that they left the line and went in the cars back seat

"Aren't we getting ice cream" shabby asked "Shaffy has to pee" Mari replied "the why do have to go back to the car?" "Well it's hard for him to do something like that in public in the parlor didn't have bathroom" "wait your saying I have to use the diaper!?" The cub asked "yup" was all the puppets reply "I can't do that" "I already went when we were in the mall" the bunny informed hoping to reassure the cub. Mari held the cub's hand getting his attention "see Shaffy, we won't judge, so go ahead" Shaffy couldn't hold it any longer and finally let go, completing flooding the diaper, a yellow spot grow covering the diapers front, until the Shaffy was finally done and diaper was at the point of leaking

Shaffy couldn't help himself but cry "don't worry Shaff, it normal, you have nothing to be afraid" Mari reassured laying the cub in his bag and pulled out a diaper bag he placed in the drivers earlier and pulled the necessary items and undone the diapers tabs, pulling out the old diaper, wiped him done with a few wipes, placed the new diaper under him, powdered him up, pulled up the diapers front and placed the tabs in place. He helped the cub upright and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead "see it wasn't that bad" "yeah" Shaffy answered wiping the tears from his eyes "and with you done, all that's left is you" Mari said directing his gaze at shabby who starred back blankly. Pulling the bunny up close and did the same process and grabbed the two used diaper and threw away at a nearby trash can, before going inside, applied some rubbing alcohol, grabbed the two boys and went back to the parlor

The line was already gone so they could easily get their orders, they went up to the attendant "we're back" Mari rejoiced "what will you have sir" the attentand asked to which happily shabby replied "mint chocolate" "cookies and cream" Shaffy shyly replied digging his face into the puppet's chest "strawberry" the puppet replied, and with that the attendant went to work, after paying for their ice cream they choose an empty table and set the brothers down before grabbing two high chairs and placed the two in their and gave them their ice cream.

After they finished their sweet treat they went into the car and slowly drove back. After eating so much ice cream, it was getting hard for them to stay awake. Mari took notice of this and slowly hummed a soft lullaby to which the two fell asleep. After that it was a quite drive back to the apartment

After parking the car in the apartments parking lot, Mari slowly grabbed the two sleeping shadows and with his telekinesis opened the trunk and grabbed the bags and teleported him, the bags, and the two sleeping shadows inside the apartment.

He set aside the bags and locked the door behind him and carried the two to the nursery and placed them in the crib, with their respective plush. Mari left the room and came back, pacifier in hand and plopped them in the two's mouth,a purple one for Shaffy and a blue one for shabby. He covered the two in a blanket, turning on the night light and quietly left the room closing the door behind him and slowly floated towards the spare room they have after moving the two into the same room, which he happily called his room.


	4. Rainy days

Shaffy could feel the warm light shining on his face, his eyes fluttered before opening completely. He stood to feel his wet diaper press against his fur he groaned in disgust, sure he was fine with the baby treatment kinda started to like it but he still couldn't get use of the diaper

He turned his head to see Shabby completely gone he sighed clearing his throat "MARI !" He called out

The aforementioned puppet calmly walked into the room with a smile on his "what is it shabb?" He asked the cub simply pointed to his wet diaper

Mari getting the message lifted the cub from the crib, placed him on the changing table and began the changing cub "did you have any good dream" he asked hoping to break the awkward silence "nope" was all the cub's reply.

The puppet firmly placed the tabs in place "and done" he threw away the old diaper and lifted the cub "do you want to bring your friend" he pointed towards the cub's shark plush which was laying in the crib.

He looked down on the cub as he simply nodded so after grabbing the aforementioned plush and giving it to it's rightful owner the two walked out the room and stepped into the living to see shabby happily watching tv while hugging his plush

Mari placed next to his brother and slowly floated towards the kitchen "morning bro" shabby greeted waving his hand at his brother "yeah" the cub replied his gaze mostly focus on the tv

"All right boys, time for breakfast" Mari announced grabbing the attention of the two shadows as he walked into the living room with a large plate full of food in hand and sat down beside the two grabbing a spoonfuls as he simultaneously fed the two grabbing a few spoonfuls in the middle

After the meal Mari seat aside the plate from his seat "surprisingly clean Shaffy" he remarked the cub simply huffed a small blush on his face "unlike shabby" he teased as Shabb giggled bits of food on his face

Mari walked off an returned with a wet towel and two warm bottles in hand he set aside the bottles and began cleanse the bunny's messy face "there" Mari exclaimed after removing all the mess from the bunny's face

Mari grabbed the bottles and gave them to the two shadows before heading off the clean the dishes. Shabby had already began drinking the milk while shabby sighed and reluctantly drank the milk. After the bottle was empty he carelessly set it aside and slouched back on the couch

Rain slowly started to trickle down the window each drop making the shabby's ears twitch. He looked behind the tv to see rain slowly pouring down "I guess it started to rain" he remarked Shaffy lifted his head to see that it really was starting rain

The small trickle turned into a heavy pour "well there goes our plan to head to the park" Mari proclaimed disappointment in his tone as he walked back into the living room "now what are we gonna today?" He asked placing his hand on his chin until it hit him

"I know" he proclaimed as slowly moved the table making room as he grabbed a rolled up play mat at laid it flat on the floor before heading to the play room and grabbing the the toy chest and dumped it on the floor grabbing the twins and setting down on the mat as he sat down across them

"And what are we suppose to do exactly?" Shaffy asked rising his brow

"Use your imagination" Mari joyfully replied grabbing a hand puppet and tapped the cub's nose

"Can't we just use our phones"

"no, you're not old enough" Mari grabbed the blue rattle and shook it in front of the purple cub

Shaffy took the rattle from the puppet and slowly shook up and down its plastic rattling at itself surprisingly amusing the cub

Something inside him wanting to rattle the toy harder, here it rattle more but he shook his head and decided against it

He turned his head to see his brother shabby happily sucking on a pacifier while making to plush fight all the while giggling Shaffy groaned he'd completely lost his brother to his childish desires

"Your not using your imagination Shaff!" Mari exclaimed startling the cub "what do you want now?" "I want you to be like shabby" he replied pointing towards the bunny who was currently chewing on the ear of a bear "yeah no" the cub replied shaking his head

"Come on shaff" Mari was kinda getting desperate at this point, he shuffled to through the piles of toy hoping to find something the cub would like

But would he like? Well he's not into using his imagination, he hates simple activities, come Mari think! Well he did seem interested in the rattle earlier, that's it!

Rummaging through the piles of toys he pulled out a plastic ring with multiple little plastic rings, slightest moment made the simplest sound

"Look Shaffy!" He held out the plastic set of keys in front of the cub who had his backed turned at the puppet

The humanoid gave the keys a slight shook making a rattling sound causing the cub's ears to perk up he turned his head to see the puppet having the toy another shook

Shaffy shot a glare at the puppet "are you serious!?" He retorted slapping the toy out the the puppet's hand causing the toy to fall out his hand making a rattling noise as it hit the ground

Shaffy's ears perked as the keys made a soft rattling noise he turned his head to the toy on the floor

"That was just mean shaff" Mari commented turning his head to the cub who was slowly trotting towards the toy keys

Mari sat there in shocked as Shaffy grabbed the plastic ring and gave the toy a light shake causing the toy to rattle as the cub's eyes widened in awe

Shaffy started to shake the toy harder using all the energy his lil arms can utter just to make the toy rattle a little harder all the while quietly giggling to himself

Shabby's ear perked up at the sound of the keys jingling and turned his head to see his brother shaking the plastic ring while looking childishly as possible. He couldn't help but smiled and started crawling toward his brother

"Hey Shaff" shabby said causing the bear to stop shaking his toy and turned his attention towards his brother "wanna play?" The cub offered to which Shaffy happily agreed and grabbed himself a stuff toy and the two started making up scenarios in which they a do their toy enact

All the while Mari quietly observed a huge smile in his face

The two played for hour from their plush to some blocks and eve drew a couple of pictures together, But with all the playing the two eventually got tired

Shaffy softly yawned while gently rubbing his fist with his eyes while shabby was slowly starting to drift "look like you guys need a nap" Mari proclaimed as he grabbed the shadows and carried them towards the nursery and softly laid them in the crib and left the room and after a few minutes returned with two bottles in hand and placed on the mouths of the two and gave them their respective plush covering them in a warm blanket

After making sure the two where tucked in properly Mari slowly made his way towards the door

"wait" Shaffy called out the puppet stopping in his track and walked back towards the crib to see Shaffy holding his plush and bottle on the other his head facing away from the puppet "stay" he mumbled under his breath a small blush growing on his face

Mari slowly smile and replied "okay" grabbing the nearby rocking and setting it beside the crib as he sat down slowly rocking the chair while singing a small lullaby causing Shaffy's eyes to grew heavier until he finally in a deep sleep

Mari sat back on his seat and decided to take a little rest as well

(AN)

got lazy again!


	5. Back to the way they were

**TIME SKIP**

Mari sighed taking a sip from his coffee as he sat back in his seat. He was currently in a crowded cafe.

The pizzeria was under construction so they didn't have to work today so Mari decided to go to a cafe

It had been a week since Mari and the shadows little experiment and in the end they decided to go back to their normal lives

Mari laid his head on the table as he groaned, I mean it wasn't that much of a surprise but that doesn't take away the fact that he still misses caring for the two. But after their experiment the two didn't seemed to get into anymore fights

Mari turned his head to window gazing at the crowded group of people walking the street, each minding their own business, But out of the group of people one seemed to peak his interest.

A person in their early 20's in a blue pullover wearing a pair of Jeans, caring a large box, their face being covered by the hood

Grabbing the rim of their hood they pulled it down to reveal a dark furred rabbit

"SHABBY!?" He stood from he's seat wanting to chase after the rabbit until his phone started ringing pulling it out he answered it and held it to his ear

"Hello?" "Mari you gotta help!" His boss' voice calling from the other side "what are you talking about?" He asked sitting back down on his seat " look, we have multiple parties scheduled for today and blue suddenly got sick, i couldn't get through Freddy and the others and your basically my only hope" Mari took a deep sigh and stood up from his seat "ill be there as soon as possible" grabbing his coffee he head out

 **—**

8:30 PM

Mari walked up to the door of their apartment, grabbing his key and opened the door making sure to lock it behind him

"Shabb, Shaff, I'm back" he announced not getting a reply from the two. He sighed "must already be asleep" he thought walking up to the fridge and grabbing himself a soda before sitting on the couch and turning on the tv

Mari sat on the couch with only his thoughts and the tv's noise to keep him company. His thoughts always seem to be returning to what earlier

Was it really Shabby? Or was he just going crazy? He wanted to forget but his mind just wouldn't let him.

Curiosity got the best of Mari and he decided to check it out. He stood from his seat and slowly made his way towards the rabbits room

He stood in front of the rabbits door and held his ear against it. He couldn't hear anything but the rabbits quite snore

"Good he's asleep" he thought quietly opening the door peeking inside to see Shabby asleep indeed his body fully covered by the blanket.

Opening the door fully Mari walked to see the rabbit's room a mess piles of dirty clothes in the corner of the room scattered garbage every were. Nothing else really out of the ordinary

He sighed, might as well clean up while he's here. Walking up to the pile of clothes he started grabbing them one by one until piece of clothing got his attention, setting down the others he held it up to see a blue pullover hoodie, just like the one he saw earlier

So it wasn't just him going crazy. But what did Shabby bought? The only times he goes out is to buy snacks or drinks for himself.

Mark couldn't really feel anything put of place, well except for this peculiar smell he's been smelling since he entered. He knows he's smelled it somewhere before but he just couldn't put his finger on it

Taking a few deep sniffs, until it hit him "baby powder" he thought to himself "but why would he…" placing his hand on his chin "…unless" just the thought excited him

Slowly walking towards the sleeping rabbit, taking hold of the blanket's rim and pulled it from the rabbits sleeping body

"So I was right" so his suspicion was right. There laid shabby holding on to his giant carrot plush slowly chewing on it, a thick white diaper, covered in dinosaurs, wrapped around his waist.

Grabbing the blanket once more he laid it over the rabbit making sure he was tucked in nicely

"But what was that box he was carrying?" He thought to himself sitting down on the edge of bed, the bed making a rather strange noise as he sat down "what the?"

Bending down he reached under the bed, feeling the edge of the multiple boxes, grabbing a tight hold of a box he pulled it out, opening the box to reveal multiple neatly folded diapers, an assortment of designs and colors, one currently out of it's box

Reaching back once more he pulled out another box opening it to see multiple articles of clothing, from onesies, footed sleeper, shirts, socks, a pacifier, and even a bottle

Closing all the boxes he placed them back under bed before standing up, grabbing a good look at the sleeping bunny, leaning in closely giving a the bunny a small kiss on the forehead, causing him to shift slightly,

Mari stood once more slowly stepping out of the room making sure to close the door behind him

"It's good to know that Shabby still hasn't changed" Mari sighed "if only Shaffy felt the same way" he turned his head towards the bear's room, the lights were off but he could see a small light source coming from the room

Walking up the door he grabbed hold the handle, took a deep breath and went in

The room was pitch black except for the small light source coming from a power outlet. Bending down he expected the light source, it was a night light

Mari couldn't help but chuckle "looks like Shaffy isn't as mature as he acts"

Shaffy softly groaned, his body turning outwards his body at the edge of the bed, his hand hanging from the bed, his face slightly illuminated by the night light

Mari stood up and carefully inspected the bear

His hand was currently hanging from the edge, the other tightly holding his shark plush, a light blue shirt with a drawing of a baby duck in the middle, a white diaper covered in baby blocks covering the cub's waist

Mari couldn't help but smile from ear to ear, it's good to know that he still has his babies

Grabbing the nearby blanket he covered it over the bear and placing a gentle kiss on the cub's forehead before leaving the room making sure to close the door behind him

Walking up to his present box reaching in and pulling out a small brown book and sitting down the couch. Flipping trough the book's pages ending at a certain page

Mari started chanting some strange words, strange symbols glowing from the book, his eyes glowing white, the entire apartment being covered in a purple aura

A giant ball of purple energy accumulating from the book until it released a giant flash of light covering the entire apartment

 **—**

Shaffy softly yawned, stretching out his arms and legs, and started rolling himself to edge of the bed, hoping to fall off only to be stopped a bunch of bars

"Wait! Bars!?" Shaffy shot up frantically looking around him, that's impossible, the entire room had changed

His king sized bed had changed into a small toddler bed, with wooded rails to keep him rom falling in his sleep, a night themed bedding covering him, his shark plush beside his right was his brother sleeping sleeping in the same time of bed, chewing on his carrot plush

Looking around him the walls were the same pastel blue color as last time, the carpet a soft green carpet, a large cabinet across Shabby's bed, a small drawer in between their beds, a rocking chair and a book shelf in the corner and toy chest in front of their beds

Looking down he could see that he was still wearing the shirt from last night, wait those that mean. Pulling the blanket from his body he could see that the diaper he was wearing last night was wet.

But Shaffy could feel like that wasn't the only difference, he's body felt regressed but not as much as last time

Getting out of the bed he walked towards the small drawer and grabbed the child proofed hand mirror and inspected his face

He definitely looked younger, gently rubbing his cheeks, he looked about 9 at least

At that moment the door swung open as Mari walked, startling Shaffy causing him to almost drop the hand mirror

"Ah good your awake" Mari greeted walking towards the cub

"Mari! What's going on!?" Shaffy frantically asked

"We'll talked about that later" Mari reached under the bed pulling out a changing mat "but first, let's get you changed" he added pointing to the cub's wet diaper, unrolling the mat

"Come on, lay down" Mari patted the mat. Shaffy hesitantly laid down while Mari got some changing supplies

"What's happening Mari?" Shaffy asked as Mari began changing the cub "well I found out about your secret" "WHAT!?" Shaffy yelled standing upright "lay down, I'm not done yet" Mari said in a warm reassuring voice as he gently pushed the cub down

"I saw how much you missed being babies" Mari began wiping down the cub's private "so I thought maybe we could do this full time" "as long as your okay with it" Mari began sprinkling powder on the cub

"And your okay with it?" Shaffy asked as Mari began taping the diaper "of course I am, I'm your after all" Mari replied helping the cub to his feet

Shaffy turned his head away from Mari mumbling something under his breath "what was that Shaff?" Mari asked leaning in closer to the cub as Shaffy wrapped his arms around the puppets shoulder "Thank you Mari" he said in a shaky voice, his eyes filled with tears

Mari reassuringly place his right hand on the cub's back, gently rubbing circles "you don't have to thank me for anything" Mari soothed the cub until his cries turned into small sniffles

Shaffy broke the hug and used his fist to wipe his tears. Mari pulled out a handkerchief and held it up to the cub's nose "blow" he instructed, Shaffy complied blowing hard on the handkerchief "Such a big boy" Mari commented ruffling the cub's hair making him blush

Shabby softly moaned sitting up right staring blankly at the two "what happened?" He groggily asked. Mari softly chuckled ruffling the bunny's hair "we've got a lot to talk about"

 **—**

After explaining everything to Shabby the shadows sat down on the couch as Mari prepared breakfast

Shaffy quietly sat down on couch arms crossed, eyes barely focused on the screen while Shabby was practically on the edge of his seat eyes unmoving from the tv screen

Shabby turned his head towards his brother and his certain attire and couldn't help but chuckle "what are you laughing about" Shaffy asked, annoyance in his tone "i guess your the baby brother now" the bunny playfully teased causing his brother blush "it's not like your anymore of a bigger baby than I am" he retorted causing the bunny the chuckle until he was full on laughing, Shaffy couldn't help but join in the laughter.

"What are you two laughing at" Mari intruded walking into the room, three plates of food in hand "nothing" the two said in unison all the while chuckling

Mari tied bibs around the necks of the two before giving them their plates and sat down besides the them "are the bibs really necessary?" Shaffy asked pulling out the bib it had a drawing of a baby t-Rex eating a piece of meat "messy eater" written in bold blue lettering "wouldn't want you to make a mess" Mari replied grabbing a spoonful of his food. Shaffy sighed and grabbed the spoon his hand not having the same amount of coordination it back then, almost causing him to drop the spoon

Halfway through the meal Mari spoke up "so what do you guys think?" "Pretty good to be honest" Shaffy commented, Mari chuckled "not about that…" "about doing this full time" the three stopped dead in their tracks, silence filled the room

"You can be an adult out there and a child in here" Mari spoke "I'd want that" shabby spoke in a low voice "yeah me to" shabby agreed raising his voice high

"Alright then" Mari set his plate aside and stood in front of the two "but first" he held his finger to the two "we're gonna need some rules" he said firm but soft voice

"First, you have to be diapered 24/7 " the shadows looked at each other before looking back at Mari and nodding "second, you won't complain about to much babying" "and last but not the least, you can not change yourselves" the shadows simple nodded

Mari smiled scooping up the two in a tight hug, the two returning the hug

—

 **Chapter posted**

 **Same excuse**

 **Procrastinated, school work, and just over all lazy**


	6. Baby at work

Shaffy stood in front of the mirror, pulling a blue polo shirt over his head grabbing his nearby name tag and placed it on his shirt, grabbing the comb and tidied his hair a bit

It was Monday and as agreed upon they can still live their normals lives

Shaffy walked out the room to be find Shabby wearing the same attire, standing by the door waiting for his brother. Shabby placed his hand on the handle ready to walk out

"where do you two think your going"

They turned their heads to see Mari standing behind them, arms crossed, foot tapping and face displeased

"To work of course" the rabbit replied "not like that you ain't" the two shadows where at a complete lost right now

"Rule #1: diapered 24/7" He reminded the two "even to work" he added. The shadows eyes widened, they couldn't believe what they where hearing

"There's no way on earth we're doing that" Shabby retorted, this is where he crosses the line. It doesn't matter how much babying Mari does as long as it stays inside the apartment

"Wouldn't want you two to having an accident" he pointed out. "Still not doing it" Shabby chimed in

There's no way on earth they were wearing diapers to work

—

Shaffy sat anxiously behind the counter wearing his polo shirt and name tag,a pair of blue pants with an obvious diaper bulge, and a sling bag filled with diapers besides him

After hours of arguing Mari was able to get the two diapered, and to make things worst

He made sure to use magic to seal the diapers tight, so they wouldn't be able to remove it

The bear was wary of his every movement, even the slightest move, the diaper would make a loud crinkle

"Are you ok there Shaff?" A young female woman asked, leaning over the counter

"Nothing…" the bear replied "nothing at all May"

The bear was obviously nervous about something, she could tell. But she didn't want to butt in on the bear's personal life, if he didn't want to talk about it, that's fine

You see every counter was paired with a bagger, and Shaffy was parried with a young brunette around her early twenties, with light blue eyes, and her name was May

Shaffy sat behind the counter for what felt like hours going costumer after costumer, each time their cart getting bigger and bigger

It was then nature decided to give a call.

Shaffy went stiff, his brain signaling him that he has to go. The bear stood up from the counter, "hey May, do you mind holding down the fort for a while" he asked his coworker

May looked up to see his coworker, red faced, fidgeting while he stood "sure" as soon as these words left her mouth shaffy grabbed his sling bag an ran as fast as he could

Leaving a very confused may to tend to the costumer

Shaffy ran through the mall dodging people left to right, running up the escalator as fast as he could

This mall only had one bathroom, sadly it was placed on the third floor

The bear was at a home stretch being only steps away from the bathroom

"Shaffy?" A familiar voice called out, the bear froze in place and turned around to see a yellow hen standing before, it was chica, part of the original fazgang

"Hey chica, what are you doing here" the bear asked, trying to make polite conversation, hoping not to raise suspicion while trying not to fidget

"Well all of us decided to…" chica's voice became distant, shaffy lost focus, he was at his breaking point, the chicken's voice was nothing more than sound

"Well see you later then" the hen waved goodbye snapping the bear back into reality as she she slowly started walking away

After making sure the chicken was out of view he ran straight in to the bathroom choosing an empty stall and locking it behind him

Putting his sling back aside shaffy fidgeted with his belt buckle, his hand hasty, sweat dripping form his forehead until his pants fell to the ground

Grabbing the tabs shaffy pulled hard, but the tabs didn't budge, two mysterious runes appearing on the diaper

"Right the magic" how could he forget, he held out his hand accumulating his energy until a small purple glow surrounded his hand, he held it close to the rune, trying to break it.

But it still didn't do anything, what the on earth was he gonna do!? Can he even remove the diaper!? All the negatives running through his head

The bear took a deep breath and made a loud sigh

"Stay calm" he calmed himself, but his brain took this as something else

Shaffy's blood went cold, as his face flushed red.

Looking down at his diaper, he could see a large yellow spot growing at its front "NO,NO!"he tried to hold himself back but it was pointless, it wouldn't stop

"This can't be seriously happening" he slumped back against the bathroom stall, falling to the ground

Tears welling up in his eyes, until he eventually came to a stop, the diaper on the edge of leaking

The bear broke down sobbing, curling up into a fatal position, his pants by his ankles and a wet diaper around his waist that's shows no sign of coming off

"Aww did the baby wet his diapee?"

Shaffy lifted his head, looking around frantically, searching for the source of the voice

"Don't worry I'll change you" the voice said once more

Following the source of the voice shaffy turned his head to find that the voice was coming from his bag

The bag rustled, snapping open "after all that is my job" a navy blue teddy bear popped out the bag

Shaffy was taken back, the bear seemed sentient, most likely to Mari's magic

The bear hopped out of the bag, landing feet first on the bathroom's tiled floor

Now that it was out in the open, shaffy could fully see the bear. It had black plastic eyes, a navy blue outer fur, and a lighter blue fur for its chest, ears, and at the end of its hands and feet

The stuffed toy slowly walked toward the bear, each step making a light squeak. It stopped in front of the bear's soaked diaper, lifting its plush hand and pressed it against the bear's diaper. The soaked diaper rubbing against the bear's fur causing him to cringe "boy, you sure did wet it" the plush commented giving the diaper a few more pushes.

The bear slowly teared up again, the stuff toy looked to see shaffy's displeased face and stopped. "Don't worry, we'll get you changed right away"

Lifting it soft plush hand, a small dark blue glow came out and surrounding shaffy's hand. Using his magic he helped the bear up and sat him on the toilet seat

Letting go of the bear he walked back to the bag and started rummaging through it.

Shaffy could see plushies back, it had a big yellow star on its back and a purple rune on the back of its head. Most likely the thing making him sentient

"Here we go" the toy pulled his head carrying multiple items, including a thicker and more childish diaper, a pack of baby wipes, a bottle of baby powder, and a pacifier

The plush used his magic and lifted the pacifier and placed it on shaffy's mouth "now sit still, while I change you"

The stuffed toy's hand glowed once more, along with the two runes on the diaper, Breaking the runes allowing him to change the bear. Shaffy groaned at how easily the plushed removed it.

"Now don't be upset, babies wet their diapers all the time" using his magic he tore off the tabs and removed the diaper, rolling it up and set it aside

(AN: the stuff toy is still using magic)

Grabbing a few wipes the cleaned the bear's private parts, making sure to get every corner

Finally he unfolded the new diaper and wrapped around the bear's waist, placing the tabs on place

Grabbing the bear's hand with magic he helped shaffy back up to his feet

Using the plush's magic he pulled the back of shabby's diaper

"HEY!"

"Hold still" lifting the bottle of baby powder he poured it onto the back of shaffy's diaper doing the same thing at the front

"There all clean" using his magic he gave the front of the diaper few pats, causing a cloud of baby powder and a blush from shabby to form

Grabbing the pacifier from the bear's mouth then walked back to the bag "don't try to wet yourself to much" he commented before hopping back in the bag, snapping it shit along the way

Grabbing his sling bag and the used diaper he poked his head out of the stall, making sure the cost was clear

No one was there

The bear quickly walked the stall and threw away the diaper, stepping in front washing his hand before leaving

—

Mari sat in front of the tv, trying to kill time, while dinner was cooking in the kitchen. He sighed

The door clicked open and slammed closed immediately

The puppet turned his head to see a tired shaffy by the door "so how was work" he asked turning his head back to the tv

The bear groaned "Horrible" he lazily sat down on the couch besides the puppet

A purple aura surrounded the bear slowly reverting his back to its younger self, causing his pants to fall to the ground and his shirt to out grow him, but still keeping the diaper intact

Shaffy pulled the oversized over his head and lazily threw it on the floor "Emotionally or physically" the puppet asked, standing up from his seat and picking up the bear's clothes

"Emotionally" shaffy laid down on the couch, grabbing his nearby plush shark and burying his face on the toy's soft body

Mari walked back into the room a red onesie in hand "I'm gonna need you put on a shirt" he sat down besides him "can you do that for me?"

Shaffy sat up from his position and tiredly lifted his arms as Mari pulled the shirt over his head and placed his arms through the holes

As soon as the onesie was on shaffy immediately laid back down not even caring that the flap was still open

Mari stuck a finger in the diaper's cuff, getting an annoyed groan from the bear "you're wet" Mari commented "but I can change you after dinner"

After the rude diaper check shaffy buried his face in the plush again as Mari closed the onesie's snap

The door clicked once more another quieter slam following it

"Welcome home shabby" Mari greeted turning his head to the door to greet his roommate

"Hey" shabby waved back walking into the nursery with Mari following suit

A small glow of light emanating from the room

And Mari walked out of the room with a regressed shabby in his arms, stooping by the living and seething him down besides his brother before walking back into the kitchen

"Hey shaff" the bunny greeted not getting a reply from the cub

—

"Boys! Dinners ready" Mari called out from the kitchen getting the attention of the two

Shaffy stood from his seat rubbing the sleep from his eyes and started walking towards the kitchen plush in hand

Only to be stopped by Mari "no toys allowed at the dinner table" he said in a soft but strict motherly tone

Shaffy groaned walking back to the seat to leave his toy before going back to the kitchen

He stopped at in front of the puppet raising his arms wanting to be picks up

Mari chuckled softly and lifted the cub and seated him in the high chair besides his brother

After the meal the two were tucked in bed and after a story from Mari they were fast asleep

—

Yay! Finally another chapter posted!

If you wanna talk or have any ideas for chapters

You can comment them or chat with me on discord


End file.
